


Costume Party

by Antiboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Drinking, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hella adorable and clingy Ethan, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Tyler Scheid - Freeform, Tyler is confused about feelings, it's cute ok, spideypool is referenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiboy/pseuds/Antiboy
Summary: Ethan maybe has a little too much to drink while at a costume party and Tyler is concerned.Fluff happens.





	Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costumed boys waiting around bickering and thinking how cute the other looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing fluff and so Tythan came to mind.  
> Also yes, I know, they're dressed as Spiderman and Deadpool for a reason. I'll ship ships within other ships as much as I like.

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?” grumbled Tyler, an exceptionally unimpressed look on his face.

“Because I’m great and you know this’ll be fun!” replied Ethan with an excited grin. “Plus, you know deep down inside, you really do actually love dressing up!”

Tyler just sighed and looked down at what he was wearing. It didn’t fit for starters. It was far too small but Ethan and Mark had insisted he wear it. They didn’t even let him argue his point across but they didn’t seem too bothered by that. So he was stuck wearing the horribly tight and uncomfortable Deadpool suit, while Ethan ran around happily in his Spiderman suit doing flips to show off.

Mark had gone for a completely different franchise though and was dressed at Batman.

Tyler would have preferred to be Batman.

“You look great Ty, come on, just enjoy tonight!” Ethan was grinning up at him, the mask of his suit in his hands and his hair pretty much defying gravity. He was cute when he wanted to be. “It’s not every day we get to have a costume party.”

“You saying the skits we do aren’t costume parties?” queried Tyler, raising an eyebrow. “Because they certainly feel like it.”

“Oh hush, I know you’re just grumpy because your costume doesn’t fit. But come on, no one’s gonna notice.”

“Ethan, everyone is going to notice. It’s not something you don’t notice. I’m a tall guy, this is like… two sizes too small. Right now I feel like hating you.”

“Hey, don’t hate me! I wasn’t the one who went and got the costumes! That was Mark!”

“Then Mark can suck my dick. He’s done a terrible job. Can we fire him?”

“Fire him from what exactly?”

“I don’t know, costume hiring?”

“Done!”

Tyler smiled and looks at Ethan. The lucky boy actually had a costume that fit; and suited. Tyler didn’t feel overly comfortable as Deadpool. But seeing how happy Ethan seemed to get from him having Tyler dressed as Deadpool, he supposed one night wearing the costume wouldn’t hurt.

Ethan looked at his watch he was wearing over his Spiderman suit. “Mark and the gang should be here in like five minutes. Kathryn is bringing some extra food with her.”

“Good, because we’re almost out of a couple of things since _someone_ keeps eating everything,” replied Tyler, raising an eyebrow and giving Ethan a stern look.

“Hey, whoa, no, are you- are you trying to blame me for the loss of snacks? Tyler, I’m offended.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Good.”

Ethan just smirked and ate more popcorn that was sitting out on the table waiting for the other costumed party goers. Tyler glared, but it was a playful glare, then looked down at the Deadpool mask in his hands to avoid Ethan’s gaze.

Tonight was going to be a tough one. They’d already all agreed that there would be alcohol and now that Ethan was of legal drinking age, Tyler was a little afraid of where that could lead. Ethan had drunk a couple times before when around Tyler and the others, nothing much, not even enough to get him too tipsy.

But even then, Ethan had no filter whatsoever when he spoke and had turned out to be rather clingy. Not to anyone else, no of course not. Just to Tyler.

And so Tyler was not looking forward to seeing what drunk Ethan would be like; because if he was anything like slightly tipsy Ethan, Tyler was in for a treat that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but there will be more to come!  
> Any feedback would be appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> No idea when I'll update next!


End file.
